


The Music of the Fight

by tkdgrl223



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, The Phantom of Manhattan - Frederick Forsyth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, I'm sorry I turn it into a sopa opera of mistaken relations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 2015 and Christy Da’ae has her Olympic Qualifiers today. But first she has to face two people she hasn’t seen since the 2012 London Olympics: Caroline Giudicelli, three time gold medalist and who Christy lost to three years ago; and, Erik Mulheim, the mysterious man she has meet thrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> It starts in 2015 Manhattan, the morning before Christy's rematch against Caroline.

Her alarm was set for 4am, but she was already awake at 3:55am. Christy could never sleep until her alarm and considering the day’s upcoming events she wanted to spend as much time as she could, not being an Olympian in training. She wanted a boyfriend who would let her curl up tight. One who didn’t cheat on her. Somebody who understood her. 

Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-DEe-DEE-DEEP! Rang her reminder of reality. She was an Olympic athlete, training for the 2016 Rio Games. This morning she had a fight against her archrival Caroline Giudicelli followed by the trials this afternoon. 

So she finally decided to prepare for her morning run a few minutes after her alarm. The hotel room was a mess. Pillows and non-comforting comforters strewed everywhere. A reminder of the break-up that had occurred a few hours ago. Christy took a deep breath before diving underneath a comforter to find her running outfit. She quickly changed and went to brush her hair into a ponytail when she saw his larger than her’s collection of personal hygiene products covering the counter. With one big swoop it haphazardly fell near the trashcan. 

Knocking on the door caused her jump right out of her skin.  
“RAOUL! I thought I made it clear. We ARE done!” She yelled at the door.

“I’m afraid you have me confused Ms. Da’ae. I’m not your ‘ex’-boyfriend, but your best friend.” Meg called from the other side of the door.  
Shit, now she would have to explain everything to Meg. She was going to tell her, just not seven hours after it happened.  
“I love what you did with the place.” Meg said, judgment free. 

“Meg, what are you doing here?”

“I’m glad to see you too Christy.” Meg jested as the two friends embraced, “I thought you’d like a running partner. Plus you have a busy few days when you’re here, so this is one of the few times we can just talk. And it seems like we have a lot to talk about too.”

“I guess I do. So do you want to get going? I think security will be up soon if we stay much longer.”

For the City That Never Sleeps, quiet a bit of it was asleep at 4am on a Saturday. They passed a few runners in Central Park. Christy trying to keep the conversation on anything but Raoul, which was working until they were out of the park and headed back to her hotel.

“Christy, please tell me what happened.”

“I caught Raoul with somebody else last night. I was out running when I saw him leaving a club with Caroline.”

“Christy their families are really close.”

“So its normal to have one’s tongue down another’s throat?”

“Um. Well-“

“Oh I’m not done. How about to have your hand up her dress?”

“I’m so sorry. Guys can be such sleazeballs. Well at least you can beat Caroline to a pulp today. I won’t stop you.”

“Thanks, but violence won’t solve anything.” She thought back to that day, if he had only told her why then that he had a feeling she wouldn’t be so hurt now.

“Are you sure? She did just-“

“I’m sure. I’m not saying I’ll have everything under control, but I’ve seen that talking works better.”

“Sweetie, he doesn’t deserve a chance to explain himself to you, not does Caroline. She has-“ Meg stopped herself, she didn’t want to remind her best friend that Caroline had caused her breakup with Raoul and her previous boyfriend, Andy Webber. 

“I don’t want to talk to either of them. I think its time I talk to Erik again.” Christy declared, which to her surprise caused Meg to beam.

**************************************  
“ERIK!!!!” Toni shirked. He looked over to she her struggling to undo her seatbelt. He looked at himself and saw that he was buckled too, which he quickly undid. Toni was still screaming as he attempted to undo her buckle. Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapping around him, pulling him through the door.

“NO! TONI! NO! SAVE TONI!” he screamed, fighting against the arms around him. He kept trying to turn back to the flaming car. When everything turned white, the heat wave sweeping over both men, then the deafening sound.

Blinking his eyes to adjust to the raining London night. His ears still ringing. He suddenly noticed the great weight crushing his chest. A fireman lay on top of him. He tried to cry out, but unable to hear a sound. It felt like a lifetime before two more firemen were by his side, lifting the body off him. They shown a light in his eye and urged him to stay with them. But everything faded to black.

Erik quickly sat up, taking in the familiar sights of his bedroom, running his hands over his monstrous face. Three and a half years later his accident still haunted him. Though it wasn’t an accident, it was his fault. He had gotten himself drunk. The bartender called Toni for him even though it was violently raining outside. There was no visibility, yet she still came for him. She was an American from Manhattan, not use to driving in rain let alone on the left side of the road. It was his fault that his business partner was dead and now her daughter had to work with her killer. 

The clock read 8:27am. Of course, he could never sleep until the alarm. He wanted to ignore it, to just sleep through today. He didn’t want to face her. So much went wrong three and a half years ago, he KNEW she would never have him now.


	2. Meg, I've Been There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2012 and Christy Da'ae's Olympic debut is tomorrow, but Meg wants to know what happened last night.

It was nearly nine when Christy made her “walk of shame.” She was thankful that he let her hide his Team USA jacket. Now she was just worried about Meg being in their room, she really didn’t want to be interrogated right now. She had made it through the lobby and halls not being recognized, but she hesitated at her door. Pressing her ear against the wood, listening for any sign that Meg was still inside. After a minute she figured she was safe and let herself in.

She had practice at 9:30 so she jumped into the shower. She thought about how she’d explain but that would bring her back to thoughts about him. How intoxicating he was. How sex with him was on a higher level than she had ever experienced before. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she remembered just a few hours prior.

After drying herself Christy used the towel to clean the mirror. Her glow was obvious, red rushing to her checks again. She was young and in the prime of her career, but yet thoughts of him, being with him, training with him, living a life with him, snuck in. 

"Christine Gudrun Da'ae! You are an Olympic athlete. Your competitions are tomorrow. You will finally beat Charlotte. You will win the gold. You've trained for this since you were nine years old. Ten years spent preparing for this. You've beaten her before. You beat her when she was a weight class above you. Charlotte is injured, use that to your advantage."

"Christy?"Meg called. Shit! How long have I been standing in front of the mirror? She hit the home button on her phone and it glared 9:20 back at her. 

"SHIT!" Her outburst was quickly followed by Meg's giggles. 

"To who ever is in there, come out slowly and you better have a good explanation as to where my roommate has gone. The Christy I know would NEVER," Christy could hear Meg's eyes rolling, "hook up with a random guy nor use profanity."

Christy tried to contain her laughter but Meg knew how to send her to hysteria with ease. Now there was just one thing between them, the door. Christy slowly opened the door trying to see here Meg was in the room. Meg had to be there somewhere but she was no where to be seen. So Christy tip-toed her way out. 

"BOO!" Meg shouted as she jumped out from behind the door. Midair Christy tried to take a swing. Meg expecting that had already ducked. 

"Gosh darn it Meg. You know I hate surprises."

"And I worry when my best friend becomes a completely different person." Meg's death glare was powerful. "While I'm glad your getting past that asshole Andy, was jumping "HAWT GY & DRINXZ" the best way?" 

Text messages don't lie. Christy sent that to Meg at 1:27am, which was right before they headed back to his room. His definition and his stamina. Had they be living at the turn of the 19th century she would have surely swooned. 

"I guess that it was. You're blushing. Now spill! I wanna know all the details."

"We went for drinks then we went back to his place. What else is there to know?” 

“So what was his name?” Meg mocked.

“We didn’t really get to that part.” Christy teased, though she was totally embarrassed. 

"Look at you go! How hot was he? How did it happen?” Meg asked, craving all the details.

Meg continued questioning Christy as they walked to the ExCeL stadium. While Christy had no clue who the guy actually was Meg was one hundred percent sure, ok maybe more like ninety-five, OKAY fine eighty-five percent sure she knew who it was. Meg was stunned that her best friend had left with her mother’s business partner, her trainer, and her essentially adopted brother, Erik Mulheim. As much as she wished Erik chose her, she was happy for Christy and even a little bit for Erik. For as long as she has known him he has never had a serious girlfriend. 

“So do you think you’ll see him again?”

“I don’t think so. As much as I want to get over Andy, I’m not yet. Plus he sounded American, I could barely manage close-distance relationship.”

“Christine Gudrun Da’ae! Megan Jessica Giry! Stop gossiping, its time to fight.” Gustave shouted.

The best friends hugged and followed Gustave to the practice mat.

“Alright, we’re just going to six points in three minutes.”

 

After another victory for Christy, the two athletes made their way to the bench stripping off their gloves and headgear. 

“You got me good Da’ae. I did not see that hook kick comin’,” Meg panted before she squirted Gatorade into her mouth.

“I thought you had me with that jab-side-ridge hand combo." Christy admitted. "I think if you just-"

"Meg! What do you think you were doing?" A voice boomed from behind Christy. It was approaching quickly and vaguely familiar, "A hook to the head, two points. Side to the gut, one point. A fucking jab to gut? How do you expect to win if you leave yourself so open? It's a fucking miracle you made it here if that's how you fight anyone worth fighting." 

The owner of the voice now stood right next to her. Both of them staring at Meg. She hadn't dared look at him yet, but she knew who it was. A man she thought she'd never have to see again, even though she secretly wanted to see him again, to spend every day with him. Before she confirmed her suspicions Christy looked over at Meg, who was barely holding back. 

"She fought well." Christy declared as she rose. She had to look up to face the man who stood nearly two feet above her. "You only learn by practicing against the best. One day soon she'll win. That's no reason to attack her for a fight that was close to being another victory for her.”

The man, she had left in bed just this morning, quickly veiled his surprise. “I’m her trainer. Any loss is a loss and losses won’t get you to the podium. Come on Meg.” 

Christy watched as Erik practically dragged Meg away. When he turned back she smiled, but he watched her smile vanish as somebody stroked her arm.   
“You did great Christine! You’ll do awesome tomorrow.” Andy said as he smiled down at Christy.

“Andy, I thought you were working judo.” she coldly responded.

“I am, but I thought I’d see how you were faring. From that match I’d be surprised if you didn’t podium.”

“Thanks, but why do you think you can just stop by? I thought I made it clear you cheated on me. I can’t trust you. I don’t want to see you again.”

“Christy, how many times to I have to apologize? I’ve missed you.” 

“Hey, get away from my athlete!” Gustave yelled, flapping his arms at Andy. “You’re distracting her. Go!”

Andy started to walk away, but turned round to say, “When can we talk?”

“After the Games.” Gustave snapped. “Now leave my daughter alone.” Once Andy was out of earshot, he apologized to her.

“Dad, I know you want to protect me because he hurt me, but fine. I just want to focus on preparing for tomorrow’s match.”

He didn’t completely believe her but he didn’t want to make it worse by asking. She spent the rest of the day training. She would smile at Erik whenever she had the chance, and on a few occasions he would be looking back at her. She tried not to blush. Each glance made it harder not to. Despite Gustave saying she was ready for the next day, Christy wanted to wait for Erik to leave first. Soon enough they realized they were in a standoff.

Christy head to the locker room, eager to see Erik she was in and out in just twenty minutes. Instead of taking the quick way to Olympic Village Christy headed towards the Thames. It was just a minute before she was pulled off the sidewalk and pressed against a nearby tree. A pair of lips met her’s. Expert hands teasing her hair. As much as she wanted to continue, she pushed him back.

“Erik, I can’t tonight. My match is tomorrow.” She insisted, leaving her hands to explore his chest.

“Christy, you are amazing. ” he panted, still hovering above Christy’s lips. “Tomorrow night then?”

“Patience Erik,” she whispered into his ear. Her lips dragged against his check as she pecked her way back to his lips. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“I’ve already waited so long Christy. Why do you think we’ve never meet before? I didn’t think I could control myself.”

Christy stood in shock, unable to move from his grasp. She had just turned 19, legal for just a year. But Erik had been avoiding her and her father for much longer. How old was she when his obsession began?

“What the hell?” she exclaimed once she broke free. “What kind of pervert are you? Stay the hell away from me!”

Christy wanted to hurt him, but all her training had left her head. Instead she whined up and left an impressive of her hand across his face.

Erik stood dazed, as the only woman he could ever love ran away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. I started writing some smut but decided to make that its own chapter.


	3. Wishing You Where Somehow Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day. The final competitions Christy has trained long and hard for. Everyone is focused on their matches except Team Sweden.

She was minutes away from her match against Caroline. The match she had been training for her whole life. The noise of the arena was nothing more than a buzz to the meditating athlete, when she heard the crackling PA screech “Meg Giry, USA, on deck!” 

_Meg! I haven’t seen her yet. She should be here by now. Where is Toni? or Erik? They should be here. Why aren’t they here? Meg, she isn’t going to medal, but she knew that already. She just wanted to show the world that she was a serious contender for Rio._

Gustave rounded the corner, large coffee in hand. He looked tired, hopeless, and filled with grief. 

“Papa, what’s wrong?” 

He did not realize Christy had asked a question. Instead he snapped “Not now Lotte! You’re suppose to be meditating. 

“I was, but the PA made me realize I haven’t seen Meg today. Have you?”

“I haven’t seen her here. But it’s time for your fight.” Christy took a seat on the bench and Darius began to gear her up, “Caroline is good, but you’re better. Just remember that her right ribs are still touchy so she’s going to try to shield it as much as she can. So aim for her left side, unless she gives you a clear shot on the right. Now I know you can win this Little Lotte.” Papa encouraged as he brought Christy’s near for a kiss on the top of her headgear. “Go get her.” 

Christy turned from her father and Darius and headed up the stairs onto the mat. 

Once her eyes adjusted Christy could finally see the thousands of spectators waving the flags of their homelands; China, South Korea, and Britain, all favored, had the most fans. But on her final glance at the stands a blue and gold flag waved in the air. For Sweden! 

Caroline had a fierce look in her eye, ready to fight. The formalities were done. Waiting to hear that one word “FIGHT!”

Quick jab to the chest. Block the round kick. Use opportunity to get in sidekick. Missed. Failed block. Loss of breath. Must focus. Slow breaths. Jab, side, spinning hook! Where’s Meg? Balance lost. Impact with ground. Need to get back up fighting. Jab. Reverse. Ridge hand. Gaining ground. Jumping front kick.

“TIME!” A referee called as he ran between us. Winded Christy was desperate for the minute break. At the base of the stairs I was expecting to see Papa, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead his assistant, Darius, stood there.

“Darius where is Papa?” she asked, wondering why he wasn’t watching me fight.

“He just left, but he should be back soon. He recorded this for you.” He handed her his phone. “Now breathe and drink.”

“Christy, what happened? You kept losing focus. Stay in the moment. Go back out there and FIGHT!” the video said. How could he have known that if he wasn’t here? Where could he have join to in the three minutes she was fighting?

As she handed Darius back his phone he wished her luck. Christy headed back onto the platform for the second round, knowing she needed to focus. If she lost again that would be the match. 

“FIGHT!”

Ridge hand. Offline. Sidekick. Jab, reverse. Spinning side. Where is Erik? Hit with a strong jab to her unprotected side. Focus. Jab. Offline. Reverse. Front kick. Round kick. Back fist. Sidekick to the chest. Faltered backwards. Jab. Jab. Jab. Reverse to the right ribs. Keep pushing. Front kick. Spinning side. 

“TIME!”

Again Darius stood alone. Immediately he handed over his phone.

“Great job Lotte! Just one more round. You’ve trained for this. You’re ready. Go make me proud.” 

“Darius, where is he? He wouldn’t just leave. I know how badly he wanted to watch me compete.”

“Christy, one more round. Focus on that. You dominated that last round. Just do that one more time. You got her good in the ribs; she’ll keep that guarded even more now. Go get them.” He coached, but it wasn’t the same as Papa’s encouragement. 

“FIGHT!”

Jab. Reverse. Blow to the head. Front kick. Back fist. Kicked in the stomach. Falter back. Where’s Papa? Why has he left? Another kick to the head. Jab. Jab. Round kick. What’s going on? Spinning sidekick to the chest. Breathe! No, that’s worse. Why isn’t Papa here? Back fist and ridge hand to the head. Front kick. Crescent kick. Reverse. Hook kick to the head.

“TIME!”

That was it. Her dreams of a medal crushed. She struggled to keep her composure. She didn’t want to be a good sport and congratulate Caroline. She wanted answers.

Christy ran down the stage and right past Darius. She tried to smile at the people who were saying "It was very close", "You were fantastic", and "Maybe next time", but it became more and more difficult.  
 _Just a bit further,_ she thought. Her only goal: confront Darius.  
“Now explain to me why my father would leave in the middle of my Olympic match?” she fumed

“Th-there wa-was an ac-acci-accident.” He stammered. Christy frozen in place and turned to face him.

“What? But he just fine before I went up.”

“No, no Gustave is fine. Last night Toni and Erik Mulheim were in an accident. Erik was burned badly and is bleeding internally.” He said as if rehearsed.

“What about Toni?” 

His answer was followed by an unearthly cry. Everyone turned to look at the sobbing defeated athlete in the arms of her trainer’s assistant, thinking nothing of it.

“Christy, go shower and I’ll take you to the hospital.”

\-------  
The first thing he noticed was a opaque sheet hanging from the ceiling. A few rays snuck through the closed blinds. A constant beeping caught his attention. Monitors were beeping and tracking his vitals. His vision was skewed. He knew the monitors would be right besides the bed, but they appeared further. Following the wires connecting the machines to him, Erik noticed that his hands were covered in gauze. Moving them to his face or at least to where his face should be. His flesh was cold, where there was flesh. The whole side of his face was wrapped in bandages. 

How did this happen? Last thing he remembered was drinking copious amounts of liquor. How did he end up in a hospital covered in gauze and bandages? 

“You’re awake. That’s good.” Erik turned his head to see a woman in scrubs headed towards him. 

“What happened?” he asked.

“You were in a really bad accident.” She stated.

“I was? I don’t remember that.”

“You’re BAC was .25 when they brought you in. It had probably been higher.”

“How did this” motioning to his hands and face, “happen?”

“There was a car fire. It consumed both cars. A fireman managed to get you out right before the other car exploded.” 

Heat was coming towards him from every direction. The flames were so bright it was impossible to see anything else. But he heard one word. “ERIK!”

“Erik! Erik! You’re safe. It’s over.” The nurse called out to him as she and two other nurses struggled to keep Erik’s limbs from flailing. His eyes dancing around the room, struggling to make sense of what had happened. “Erik, what did you remember?”

His dead eyes locked with the nurse's. The impending and inevitable grief spread through his body as he asked, "Where is Toni?”

Their faces told him all he needed to know. It was his fault that the closest thing to a mother he had ever had was now dead.  
\---------  
Within the hour they were at the hospital. Papa was sitting in one of the lobby chairs, head in his hands. Christy rushed over to him and knelt before him.

“Oh Papa. This is horrible." He did not stir. She looked to Darius for support when she realized Meg was missing. "Papa, where is Meg?” 

Gustave lifted his head enough to see where Christy's face was as he brought his hand to her cheek. "Oh, Lotte. My Little Lotte. She’s with somebody helping her make arrangements. It’s been nearly two hours. Brits want an autopsy. I don’t know what they’ll find. She was burnt to a crisp. She’s dead and we know how, Meg shouldn’t have to go through this.”

“When was she told?”

“Last night. Maybe 2 or 3am.” He was emotionless.

“When were you told?”

“Meg called me right away.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this morning Papa?”

“You needed to focus. If you knew you wouldn’t have been able to fight. How did you do?”

“I wasn’t focused. Worried about where you had gone to and why Meg and Toni hadn’t shown up.” She admitted, worried he’d be angry with her for losing but he wasn’t.

“Understandable. There’s always Rio in four years, then Tokyo. Darius will you go back and deliver this message. They will want to take a moment to honor Toni during the podium.” Gustave handed Darius a page ripped out of his notebook.

“Of course.” Darius slipped the folded note into his jacket pocket. He placed a hand on Gustave and Christy before leaving.

“Papa, what about Erik? Darius mentioned that he was also in the accident.”

“He’s in surgery now. Fourth degree burns to his head and hands. Second and third to the rest of him.”

“Fourth degree? I’ve only heard up to third.”

“Charred. They need to remove it then preform multiple grafts.”

Christy couldn’t find any words. She had never been very good with injuries, but it wasn’t the severity that makes her nauseous. Well it was in part. Mainly she was concerned for this virtual stranger she had shared her bed with just two nights ago. 

“Mr. Da’ae, would you come with me?” A nurse asked. Both of them stood up. “I’m sorry miss, only Mr. Da’ae.”

“Christy, its ok. I shouldn’t be too long.” He said while gripping Christy’s hand tight. 

Christy waited and waited. Every single TV was turned to the Olympics. Wrestling on the one in the north corner, volleyball on the pillar furthest from her, field hockey on another, and sailing nearest her. Every few minutes she switched screens, unable to bare these athletes ignorant of this morning’s horrible accident. 

“Meg!” Christy cried. Meg was a mess when she walked into the lobby. Eyes red and swollen. “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine.”

“Can you just take me home?” Meg whispered.

“Of course.”

While one arm wrapped around her friend, Christy hailed a cab to take them back to Olympics Village. She kept one hand on her friend at all times. Once back in their room, Meg went to lie on the bed and curled into a ball. Christy remained silent until her phone began to ring.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me Meg.” She told her unresponsive friend. “Papa?”

“Yes, I about to leave. Do you and Meg need a ride back?”

“No, sorry I didn’t tell you. We got back to the Village an hour ago. Meg has been curled up on the bed since then.”

“Let her be. She just needs some time to process everything. I’ve spent much of today taking care of logistics. They won’t release Toni’s body until investigators have spoken with Erik and finished their investigation. I’m going to make a few calls to find us a place to stay for another week or so.”

“How did his surgery go?”

“He’ll need more, but he should pull through.”

“Papa, can I ask why are you the one handling all this? I know Meg shouldn’t be bothered.”

“That’s a conversation for the five of us to have.”

“Five of us?” 

“You, Meg, Darius, Erik, and me.”

“Why?” _Why does he want to talk to all of us? Erik and Meg were practically siblings and Papa was a good friend of Toni’s, but why do Darius and I need to be there?_

“That’s the point of the conversation.”

“Papa.” Christy whined.

“I feel responsible. I know you’re all adults, but I still feel partly responsible for all of you. Christine, I love you.”

In those four words she knew he would not badger her about today’s fight. There was more important issues to deal with. 

“I love you too Papa.”


	4. Confrontations

“Erik, please let them visit.” Gustave begged. Erik had been in the hospital for almost a month, only allowing Gustave and medical staff into his room.

“No, how could anyone want to see this? I’m a monster.”

“You are not a monster. You’re a victim.”

“I’m a murderer. I’m a hideous monster.” He lamented.

“Erik, it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident. You’re a burn victim.”

“It’s all my fault. Toni came to pick me up from a pub. If she hadn’t picked me up, she would still be alive.”

“No, somebody hydroplaned right in front of you guys. You were only driving at ten miles an hour, as was everyone else. He was speeding when he lost control. It was awful that it happened. But it was one in a billion chance and you survived."

"But if I had called a cab Toni might not have died."

Gustave knew it was useless to argue any further and changed the subject. "Christy has been asking to see you. I think you've been hiding from her for long enough. Don't you?"

Erik wanted to tell him about the night he had spent with his daughter, but Gustave was the closest thing he’s had like a father since he was seven.

"The clock restarted. I met her the night before this happened."

"Oh did you?" Gustave teased. _He knew? How?_

"I know that was neither what you had in mind for us nor the timing. But how can I let her see me again when I look like this. You've said it on multiple occasions how she doesn't handle injuries well. I think I can jump to the conclusion that a deformity would be ten times worse."

"Erik, I know I’m breaking some father-daughter confidentiality telling you this but she longed to meet you since she was 14. I’m sure you’ve seen video of her mimicking some of your techniques. If she cares as much about you as I think she does, then she won't be off put. Sure it may take her awhile to get use to your new appearance but I know she'd come to accept you."

"But if she doesn't. The good memory of me will have turned into the fear of this monstrous face."

This again, Gustave had no luck today. 

"May I ask why are you so interested in Meg and me?"

Gustave took a deep breath and a turn about the room. 

"I wanted everyone to be together when I came clean but since you refuse to let anyone in, I'll tell you now. I think of you as family. When I was young I was best friends with your father and Toni. Rich kid and two of the servants' kids. When Kister started learning Tae Kwon Do, Toni and I did too. We grew up, thick as thieves. Kister married Ulla and it wasn't long until you were born."

"I know about my parents. My mother caught my father cheating. Shot him then herself. Leaving me orphaned at eight when Toni took me in." 

"Yes, but you don't know what happened during those eight years. After just a few years, Kister began cheating on Ulla. One of the women he had an affair with was Toni. Toni became pregnant. Darius is your half-brother."

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me before? Why did you adopt him? Why didn't he stay with Toni?"

"I don't know it's take me this long to tell you. You've all been old enough to hear this for fifteen years. I adopted him because Toni was my best friend; she knew she couldn't support him. I didn't make much more than her but I was engaged to Inga, who had a small fortune. That's why we stopped talking. She was heartbroken over Darius.”

“Then why did she take me in when I was a teenager?”

“You remember the time you spent with your aunt and uncle?”  
Erik had tried to repress those memories and cringed upon remembering.

“We had no idea, if we had we would have gotten you out sooner.” Guatuv apologized. “But after one incident where you ended up in the hospital a servant called us, begging us to take you away. You were in a bad place. We agreed introducing you to your half-brother was not a good idea. Then you fit well with Toni and Meg. We didn’t want anything to change.”

“Then why are you telling me now?”

“I’m terminal. The four of you should know the truth before I’m gone.”

“What? Gustave, have you told Christy?”

“Not yet, I know I need to but I don’t know how. I didn’t want to worry her before the Games, plus she just broke up with Andy again.”

“What does she even see in him?”

“I don’t know. I think at this point it’s just their history. If she could spend some time with a nice guy-“ not-so-subtly hinting to Erik.

“No, nobody could ever love me like this.” 

“Erik, what are you so afraid of people seeing you?"

“Are you really asking? We live in a world, glorifying beauty and perfection. I look like monster out of a 1920s movie.”

“At least you don’t look like a contemporary monster. Now those things scare the shit out of me.” Gustave joked, finally getting a tiny smile out of Erik. “I know I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want, but please take my advice. You can’t hide from everyone. You will have to interact with some people. You are an entrepreneur.”

“I can’t go back. How can I face Meg again?”

“She doesn’t blame you. She is young. She’s still competing. She needs for somebody who understand how to run her mother’s business.”

“Can’t you take over? I only became a partner last year. I don’t know two thirds of the legal, businessy stuff.”

“Then the two of you can learn together. Erik, you’ll never be happy living as a shut-in. You will need to get comfortable with your injury. Plus Meg wants to see her pseudo-adopted brother. You weren’t the only one who lost somebody in that crash.”

“Please, stop pressing me. Like you say, I need time to adjust. Please give me time.”

 

So that night Gustave told Darius, Meg, and Christy the truth, the whole truth. 

"So, Erik, Darius and I are all half siblings?" Meg asked. 

"No, technically Darius is your's and Erik's half brother. You and Erik aren't related."

"So Toni was my mother?” This new information was hitting him hard. He had just begun to accept that she was really gone. 

“Yes.” Gustave answered dryly. Meg offered her hand, which Darius promptly took. 

“Hey, at least you have a sister now.” 

"Hey!" Christy interjected. 

"Don’t worry, this doesn't change anything, sis. I'm still going to be an overbearing and protective ass." Darius joked as he playfully punched Christy's arm. Normally she would have punched back, at full force, but tonight she noticed something in Papa's eyes. 

Soon Meg and Darius were talking, giving a chance to Christy to ask Papa something in private. 

"What aren't you telling them?" 

"I visited Dr. Moncharmin a few months ago." Gustave was choking back his tears. She knew it must be bad. They had caught the cancer early last time but there was always the possibility of it returning. 

"Papa, how bad is it?"

"Six to twelve months." 

All Christy could do was hug her weeping father and cry with him. 

"Oh Papa why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to distract you from your training." His one and only reason, which they both know was stupid. 

"It wouldn't have been a distraction. You're not well. I would have quit."

"You've been training for so long."

"You are my family. You come first. You will always come first."

"My Little Lotte, what did I deserve to have such a wonderful daughter?"

"Everything and I'm sure Meg and Darius will be glad to help with anything. Erik, he's missing out on all this news. I guess you'll be visiting him again tomorrow."

"No, I think either you or Meg should go."

"But he's refused our admittance. How?"

"I told him he would have to admit one of you tomorrow. Now whether that's his half-brother's half-sister, who's mother's death he blames himself for or the woman he's avoided for so long, until recently, because he didn't want to upset her and her father, his mentor."

Until recently, echoed in Christy's head. Papa knew she had hooked up with Erik. 

"He told you." She said plainly. 

"It wasn't hard to deduce."

 

"Sir, there is a woman here to see you. I know you here very specific-" Nurse Brightman timidly announced, standing just outside the doorframe.

"No, you can show her in. I was trying put off the inevitable."

Erik was preparing what he could say to Meg, when Brightman returned with Christy. The two women could see what a surprise this was to Erik. 

"Thank you," Christy said to Richard before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Expecting Meg?" Still in shock, Erik only managed a nod. "Well she's enjoying spending time with her half-brother. Papa told us tonight." She stretched to take his hand but he pulled away. "Erik, why are you doing this? Can't you at least give me a chance to adjust to you? Just because I couldn't stand blood before I started training doesn't mean I haven't grown up. I bet you remember how I tried to go to college for a semester, as a history and kinesiology major. I knew I would probably never finish a degree, so I took a class in Turn of the Century and World War One Medical Advances. I've seen the mustard gas victims. I use to cry at such injuries in cinema but now I laugh at how inaccurate, how Hollywood tries to beaut- tries to lessen the impact the injury has on the victim."

"Those were pictures and film. Have you ever seen a real patient? Somebody, heart beating, with raw muscle exposed, foggy eye, patches of hair, and unsuccessful skin grafts red and puffy." He raged, covering his face with his hands. 

"No, I haven't. But Erik, stop trying to push everyone away. You've been through a lot. We all have. The one person you've been confiding in throughout this told us both that he's terminal. You need a new confidant. Someone who will listen to you, help you, and loves you."

"Love me! You've only just met me."

"Maybe I wasn't talking about myself." Christy said with the appearance of sincerity, but they both knew it was a lie. "Erik I'm just saying that you need to find somebody you can talk to. I'm sure Darius would love to connect with his brother. Meg will need help settling her mother's affairs. Or it could be somebody else. It doesn't matter who. Just don't let all this change you."

"Thanks for your advice. Now here's mine. Don't give advice when none is asked for! Go do what you're suppose to be good at train, fight, and sell shit." He snarled. Scared, Christy grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, waiting until she turned the corner to start crying. This wasn't the man she slept with. His accident had warped his personality into this- she didn't want to think it, but it was what he had become- monster. 

"Miss, are you alright?" Christy wiped her eyes as she looked up to see Doctor de Chagny His hand outstretched to help her back onto her feet. 

"I'm fine." She lied. 

"You were visiting Mr. Valerius, right?" He asked. Christy nodded, causing him to smile slightly. "I know how difficult he can be. The only person that he doesn't set off seems to be Mr. Daae. I've seen a few nurses teary eyed after visiting his room. I'm not too afraid to admit I've almost cried a few times. So don't take what he says to heart. He's just angry at the world."

"I know. It's just disconcerting to see him like this over a month after the accident."

"Everyone adjusts in their own time. I'm sure your boyfriend will adjust soon enough."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. Just a friend of my father's. I actually just met him the day before his accident."

"You're Mr.Daae's daughter?" He seemed surprised. 

"I am." Christy answered proudly. 

"You're not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Christy leaned towards the resident. 

"I'm not sure. But definitely not the beautiful woman who stands before me." 

"de Chagny! Stop flirting and get back to your rounds." A middle aged nurse ordered when she saw the young people deep in conversation. 

Christy blushed before she tried to release him. "I should let you get back to work. It was nice talking to you-" realizing she never learned his name. 

"de Chagny." He smirked. 

"I can read that. But what's your first name?"

"How about a deal?"

"What sort of deal?"

"You, me, a few drinks, then I'll tell you my name?" 

"I'm sure that works will all the nurses and new residents but"

"I'll be at The King's Head on Stattford Street in Mayfair when I get off at nine tonight. I bet I'll see you there." 

"You just keep telling yourself that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad for not posting in a long time so 2 chapters today :) Probably one more, maybe two.


	5. The "Swordfight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three months and Erik is finally being released from the hospital. Everything was going smoothly until Raoul checked on his patient one last time.

Doctors and nurses had be in and out all afternoon, running final tests before Erik was to, finally, be released. It was almost seven when he was handed his discharge papers by a nurse he had made cry just about everyday. It had been his daily amusement. He desperately wanted to know what sadistic bastard kept him on her rounds after the first few incidents and thank him. With a click of the pen Erik was free.

“Mr.Mulheim!” Erik cringed at the voice. He despises the man who has been working his way into Christy’s heart. He knew what this resident was really like, a womanizer. He has slept with just about every single nurse and resident in the hospital. 

“Yes, de Chagny?” Erik was clearly irritated.

“You have two visitors in the waiting room. I think they got lost in you getting discharged.” 

“Thanks, I guess I’ll go out that way.”

“Oh will you tell Christy that I’m working a double today, so I’ll have to cancel tonight.” He mentioned and began walking off. 

“I don’t think I’m going to see her today. Why don’t you just call her yourself?” He said with thinly veiled contempt. Raoul spun on his heels to face his monstrous ex-patient. 

“You don’t like me do you?” 

“No shit.”

“May I ask why?” Raoul seemed genuinely confused. 

Right before Erik could respond a nurse walked behind Raoul, gliding her fingers over the nape of Raoul’s neck. “Oh maybe that. You’re going out with my friend’s daughter and you continue to sleep with everyone.”

“Dude, I have not slept with anyone since I met Christy.” The fake indignation clear on his face.

“If you think you can fool Christy with that your wrong and you’re just going to further shatter her heart.” 

“For a man she’s met twice, you seem overprotective-bordering on stalker. I don’t think I’m the man she should be worrying about.” Raoul taunted.

He was using all his restraint to not strangle Raoul in the middle of the hospital. Grinding his teeth as he turned away, until the whisper freak. Instinctively Erik spun around, glaring down at his target. With a hard slam he had Raoul pinned against the wall with his forearm. He knew how to hurt the doctor, deciding the best method was the hard part. Beaten and bruised, broken and battered, or suppressed and strangled. 

“ERIK!” Darius yelled. “Erik, stop! You’re better than this. Just back away. Remember your training, breathe, you’ll DQ for excessive force, ease up.” 

Erik finally looked away from his trembling victim towards Darius. Next to him stood Christy. The pure horror on her face led to his immediate retraction of his arm. Security rushed towards Erik as Christy ran towards Raoul. She hugged him tight and whispered into his ear. He was disgusted but she continued to plead. 

“Let him go. It was just a misunderstanding. I’m fine. Just escort him out.” Raoul grumbled. Security reluctantly listened and led Erik out, Darius following closely behind. Erik turned around only to see Christy kissing that horrible man. 

Once far enough from the hospital for security Darius’ inquest began. Erik’s answers were short, when he even answered. He sneered at every pedestrian who even glanced at him, each time Darius trying to get his brother back under control. 

“What the hell Erik? You could have really hurt Raoul.” Christy was livid when she stomped out of the hospital. 

“But I didn’t.” he responded unapologetically. 

“I was there as soon as we heard the commotion. You were ready to kill him, Erik. You were ready to KILL him.” He had nothing to feel sorry for. Apparently he could still look unapologetic, “Are you even sorry?” She craned her head, looking from every angle, only to find a remorseless man. He expected her to be repulsed by this, but she only said “Why hurt him?” 

“Because he is going to hurt you.” He had her baffled. He had no more to say and ran off into the night

“Erik!” Darius called after him, before turning back to a befuddled Christy.


	6. Madame Valérius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running off Erik knew where to go to blow off some steam. Somewhere he could expect to not be judged. Madame Valérius's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised some smut a while back, but I just couldn't get the Erik/Christine dynamic right. So here is a little of Erik/OFC instead. This was my first attempt at writing smut.

He knew he would have to face them eventually, but for the meantime he wanted to drown himself in his vices, liquor and women. He drank at whatever pubs would serve him now that he was a monster until he headed to Madame Valérius.

He hid his face from Joseph, the doorman/guard, utilizing his voice for recognition.  
“Erik! It’s been a while. Madame was beginning to worry what happened to you.” 

“The Games finished. I had business out of country. May I go up?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Go up mate. It’s good to see you again.” 

Erik climbed the stairs and let himself into his favorite room. He didn’t bother turning on the light. Against moonless sky, the city lights penetrated the blinds. He lay on the bed with his face in shadow. Knowing it wouldn’t be long until Madame Valérius entered and he just wanted to get started. He unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand under the elastic waistband. 

The door cracked open and a slim figure slipped in. “Impatient are we tonight?” she purred. Shrugging off her silk negligee as she crawled onto the bed. Pausing at the open of his pants, rubbing the hardening cock that stood erect under the fabric before effortless sliding off both pants and underwear, exposing him. Hands teasing his chest as she continued moving up.

“So handsome, how do you want it tonight?” her fingers inches away from his face. He gripped her hand tight, keeping it far away from his face. 

“No, don’t touch my face.” He ordered. The client is always right so she nodded. “I want it rough. I want to fill you up.” Normally she wouldn’t agree to the second request but Erik was no ordinary client and he seemed desperate. 

Placing a few kisses along his collarbone as she grinded her hips against his. His moans quickened her pace. Three months hospitalized had reduced his stamina. His cock already erect against her hips. 

“Val!” he cried, “Val, please! I’m going to-“ 

The weight left his cock. The hot breaths nearing him and with one quick motion he took him, swirling her tongue around him. 

“VAL! I can’t! I need to be in you!” he whimpered. She obliged, lifting herself above him, lining up his cock to her entrance. Starting slow and methodical, before becoming fast and uninhibited. 

 

“Good evening Joseph. Has Erik come by today?” Darius asked. 

“Yes, he just got here twenty minutes ago.” Joseph nonchalantly responded without even looking up. 

“Alright, thanks.” He started towards Erik’s room.

“Woah woah waoh! You can’t barge in. She doesn’t work like that.” Joseph ran in front of him, arms spread out blocking his path. Even though he was twice his size Joseph was the least confrontational guy on the planet.

 

He was filling her up. His urges were becoming uncontrollable. He sat up, wrapped an arm around her, continuing to thrust his hips into her. He used his other arm to wrap her legs around his waist. Lifting her, spinning both of them. Before he could even lay her down and thrust one last time she screamed. The light was now hitting his carcass of a face. 

 

Darius’s eye shot towards Erik’s room. He began running, Joseph right behind him. He threw open the door and saw Val shivering on the bed and Erik hiding in the shadows of the corner. 

“Joseph take her out.” He handed Val the negligee that lay at the foot of the bed. The two quickly left the half-brothers. Darius ran his hand over his face, clenching into a fist on his chin, as he decided what to say and do. He walked closer to his shuttering brother. “Erik, do you want to talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about? I’m a monster now. I’ve only be outside the hospital for a few hours and I’ve made children cry, I’ve been yelled at and called a monster and a freak, people walking by wouldn’t even get within three feet of me.” 

“It will get better. With more treatments you can-“

“There won’t be any more treatments. They’ve tried and the grafts continue to be rejected. I’m going to look like this forever!” 

Erik turned his head so Darius could see the full extent of his injury. Darius fought every urge to turn away. Warped skin and exposed muscle, even bone in some places. The failed skin grafts pealing like a bad sunburn. At least the pus Gustave had mentioned was now gone, because that would have pushed the limit of Darius’s gag reflex. 

“Not forever.” He reach for his brother’s shoulder. To both of their surprise Erik did not move away from the tender touch. “The technology may not be there yet, but it will be one day. Plus once we get home things won’t be as bad. New Yorkers are seen just about everything and won’t look twice. They’ll just continue about their business.”

“I can’t.” He shrugged off the hand. “People will still shun me. I have to become a recluse, limit my contact with people.”

“Erik, that won’t solve anything. You’ll never accept yourself if you do that. If you want people to accept you, you have to accept your new appearance first. ”

“Darius nothing you say will change my mind. I’ve had eight weeks in the hospital to think about this. I can have just about anything delivered to the apartment.”

“Fine, but you’re not shutting everyone out. Meg needs you, she doesn’t know how to run a business. Gustave wants to see all of us thriving before he passes. Christy needs you-“ He paused on purpose to watch Erik’s reaction. For a fraction of a second there was a gleam of happiness in his eyes. “me, and Meg as she comes to terms with Gustave’s illness. I don’t want to see my brother spiral into the darkness as my father withers away and we all become orphans.” He reached for his brother’s shoulder, but Erik pulled away. Darius was determined and extended his reach, “Now lets get you back to the flat we’re renting. Get your boxers on.” He flung the plaid cloth, hitting Erik right on the head. He couldn’t help smiling and it was clear as day that Erik was struggling to keep the pity on his face.


	7. Reunited with Dear Old Friends

Christy had had three hours to herself after Meg left her before her rematch. But somehow the time flew by between showering, eating, getting to the gym to practice. A lot had changed since the last time she had visited, which was nearly five years ago: Toni was still alive, Meg was still training, and Erik still ventured into public. The gym must have doubled if not tripled in size. There was a trampoline in one corner; another was filled with punching bags, leaving half to gym open for classes and matches. There were about fifteen people working out, most didn’t even notice her enter. Headphones in and she was in the zone. 

She was practicing her jab-side combo when she sensed somebody staring at her. 

“Darius!” She shrieked, stopping herself from hugging him, “It’s been too long. Now who is this beauty?” Christy nudged at the baby cradled in his arm. 

“This is your niece Antoinette Igna Crawford.”

“Well hello Ann aren’t you a gorgeous little thing?” Ann grabbed hold of Christy’s pinky causing them both to smile. “May I hold her for a minute?”

“Of course.” So they shuffled the baby between them. Christy stared at the angel in her arms. She was the spitting image of Toni. 

How she wanted to have what Darius and Sarah had. Love, trust, respect, and the knowledge that they will always been there for the other. Sure Darius had a decade on her, but he and Sarah got engaged after a few months. Andy had been her first boyfriend, and after two years he slipped up, admitting he was in it for her fame. Then there was Raoul, he was the boyfriend she had always dreamed about but last night cured her of that delusion. 

“You and Sarah must be so happy. You two were made for each other and now you have this bundle of joy.”

“Bundle of joy?” came a scoff “More like a little ball of puke and poop.” Meg came up besides Christy and danced her fingers in Ann’s face. “No seriously, every time I hold her she pukes on me and I always seem to be changing the nastiest diapers.” Darius and Christy both laughed. 

“Don’t let Sarah hear you talking that way about her precious baby. She chewed me out for complaining about bathing all her cubby little fat folds. I didn’t hear the end of it for a week.”

“Maybe if she spent more time with her wonderful aunt she wouldn’t be as messy.” Christy held Ann out, smashing her butt into Meg’s face.

“Oh you’re going to pay for that!” But before Meg could, Darius grabbed his baby out of the fray. That’s when they noticed the silence that had swept over the gym. The three of them turned to see Erik descending from the upstairs office. The first thing Christy noticed wasn’t the white mask he had adopted a few years ago, but how he looked like he was in fighting condition even after being retired for seven years. He ignored Darius, Meg, and didn’t even glance at Christy, and walked promptly to his fighter, Caroline Giudicelli. 

“Come on Christy, lets get you geared up.” Meg said, still watching Erik.

After years of experience it only took two minutes for Christy to get most of her gear on herself. Before putting on the chest piece and face guard that required an extra hand she paused and thought about Papa’s dream for her to win a medal at the Olympics.   
“Christy?” she heard at the same time she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hun? What?” She saw that it was Erik resting his hand on her. 

“I came to wish you good luck, though I’m sure you won’t need it.”

“Rooting against your own student?” Christy mocked as she tilted her head. 

“Considering you beat her when you were fifteen and have quiet a bit of revenge to enact, I would say odds are in your favor.”

“Thanks.” She expected him to go back to Caroline but he didn’t. Even though he stayed by her, she could feel the awkwardness emanating from him. “Could you help with this?” she asked as she began to pull the chest guard over her head. Fumbling at first but he eventually was able to tie the strings in the back together. 

Next was the head gear, which is simple enough for males or women with short hair but Christy’s sloppy pony tail was always a challenge. She tried to do it herself, but purposely failed. Without saying anything Erik knew to help weave the curly mess through the top of the helmet. He left his fingers untwined in her locks a bit longer than appropriate. At this point he was glad to be standing behind her, she couldn’t see her intoxication begin to take hold. She was glad he couldn’t see her glow. All that was left was her face mask, which both of them wanted to get on as fast as possible so they could calm done before the fight. They rushed through saying thanks and good luck. 

With the last of her sparring gear velcroed on it was time to start the fight. Meg gave Christy a reassuring smile before she turned to face her opponent. Caroline was bouncing on the balls of his feet. The desire to fight radiating from her eyes and this time Christy wasn’t going to let her win this time. Determined to get revenge for stealing her last two boyfriends, Raoul just a few hours ago. Meg was serving as head judge, Nick, Rachel, Gigi, and Fitz were corner judges. 

A quick bow to Meg then Caroline. Meg’s arm waved between them and it had begun. Caroline jabbed. Ducking, Christy kicked. It was a hit. Caroline stumbled back, enraged. Flying forward with punches. There was no control; breath was forced from her body. Shuffling away was futile, Caroline had taken her eyes off her, and she knew it was coming. She jumped as she spun, the downward trajectory of her kick sent Christy to the ground. 

Nick and Fitz ran in, pulling Caroline away from the crumpled, unconscious body on the mat. Meg was stripping off Christy’s gear. Her breath was shallow, pain clearly visible with each breath. Erik was now by her side, helping Meg inspect Christy’s abdomen. 

“Broken ribs. Call an ambulance.” Erik barked as he glared at Caroline. 

Her rage subsiding, Caroline began realize what she had done. “Oh my god. What have I done? Christy, is she ok?” She said apologetically as she tried to kneel besides Christy. Before her knees could touch the ground Erik lifted her up, his hands squeezing her arm. 

He was fuming. “You’ve ruined her spot at Rio! You had no control! You-” Darius, Nick, and Fitz ran as Erik began to lift his hand. The men struggled to hold back the rage-fueled Erik. 

“Erik! Erik! Listen to me, Christy will be fine. She’ll be fine. You need to calm down.” Implored Darius. He continued to fight his restraints until Darius put both hands on Erik’s face. He snarled back as he gripped his brother’s wrist. Darius wasn’t scared, he looked Erik directly in the eye, and said “Christy will pull through. She needs you to calm down.”

He watched as the rage left his brothers eyes and felt blood start to flow back to his hand. Erik fell to his knees and began to cry. “Hey, she’ll be fine. Look the ambulance is here.”


	8. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has waited patiently for the nurses to let him see Christy in the hospital.

Erik wanted to stay with Christy through the night, but the nurses made him wait in the waiting room. He wanted to be there for her when she woke up and found herself in the hospital. Remembering his own accident and how he wished Christy had been there with him.

“Sir,” a nurse repeated, as he was shook awake. “She’s awake. You can follow me back.”

Christy was barely sitting up as Erik took a moment in the doorway.

“Erik.” She said, only managing a whisper. “You’re here.”

“Yeah, I am.” Was all he could say. Erik pulled the paisley chair besides the hospital bed. Hands slowly moving towards each other until they finally had each other in their grasps. They merely looked at each other.

“Why didn’t you let me see you?” Christy asked.

He was surprised by the question. “How could I let you? That accident changed me. I was covered in scarring. I am hideous.”

“You’re not hideous Erik. Your appearance doesn’t define your beauty. There is beauty underneath.” She let her gentle fingers dance over his mask. “I tired everyday to see you in the hospital. When I visited Meg, you would have a sudden business trip.”

“You were with Raoul. How could I interfere?”

“We both know Raoul was never a good boyfriend. I finally broke up with him last night.”

“I know. Meg told me.”

“Erik, I would have picked you over Raoul any day. Why didn’t you ever do anything?”

“I can’t believe that you would want me, when I’m like this.” 

“I don’t care.” 

As she reached for his mask he turned away. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

“How long have you waited?”

“Since I was still training.”

“Really?” she couldn’t believe he had had a crush on her for that long. 

“Yeah. I was sixteen, maybe seventeen, when I first meet your father. He was in town for a competition and stopped by Toni’s gym. He was impressed by me, coached me when he visited. We kept in contact during Sydney. By Athens we were good friends. He talked about you and how well your training was coming along. But it was during Beijing when I first saw you. You were with your father, practicing with Caroline. You beat her so easily. Her tantrum was, I couldn’t help but laugh.”

“That was you laughing? I’ve always wondered.”

“Yeah it was I.” Erik smirked, “But that was also when I knew I couldn’t meet you. I knew so much about you from your father. I knew that you were strong, caring, and strong-willed. But you were only fifteen.”

“That’s why you had suddenly left town whenever my father and I came to visit Toni and Meg. Isn’t it?” he nodded. “Well you should know how desperately I wanted to meet my father’s favorite pupil. He spoke so highly of you. I watched all of your fights over and over with him. Every time Toni said you weren’t going to be able to join us my heart sunk. Did Papa ever figure out why you were avoiding us?”

“Yes he did. It was just before London, he showed up for a surprise visit and confronted me. He wanted to know why I hadn’t responded to any of his calls, emails, or visits. I tried to assure him that it wasn’t because of him. That’s when he put two and two together.”

“What did he tell you?”

“Erik, you didn’t have to avoid us. I’ve suspected your affections for a while now. I’m glad you’ve waited until she was of age, but you didn’t need to stay away after that. Personally, I’ve always thought you’d be good for her, much better than that Andy fellow she’s been seeing. He’s just a sleezeball. Now will you let me introduce you in London?” Erik looked up and saw Christy crying. 

As Erik went to wipe them away, he professed “Christine, I love you.” 

“Come here.” She begged and he obliged, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Erik, I need to tell you something.” Her once confident voice, now shaky. 

Christy nuzzled the hand now stroking her face. When she felt his forehead against her’s, his golden eyes were looking tenderly into her’s. His thumb circled her chin before tilting her head up. 

Her lips were right there. This time she truly wanted him. But he was petrified. 

Christy quickly realized that he wasn’t going to initiate, and took the plunge. His lips rougher, but his gentleness the same. He teased fingers through her hair. Leaning into the passionate kiss forced Christy to whimper in pain. Worried and panicked, Erik quickly pulled back. 

“Are you alright? I’m sorry. I don’t want to cause you any pain.”

“Erik, I’m fine. We’ll just have to control ourselves for awhile.” 

“I don’t know if I can.” He jested as he kissed her forehead. “So what did you want to tell me?”

“I should have told you years ago, but I was frightened. You have-“ 

“MOMMY!” cried a little voice. Erik spun around to see a boy, not yet two, running like a newborn fawn towards Christy. Meg followed close behind the toddler. 

“You have a son?” She nodded. “How old is he?”

“Eighteen months. His name is Gaston” She answered. Erik felt a pull on his jeans. Gaston was trying to climb his leg rather unsuccessfully. 

Eighteen months plus nine months. June 2012. This child in my arms could be mine. He thought.

“Yes.” Christy stated. He cocked his head, confused. “Gaston Erik Da’ae." Christy watched eagerly this first meeting of father and son. 

Gaston started squirming in his arms, so Erik put him down next to Christy. Once free he tried to climb on top of Christy. 

"No, no, no Gaston. You can't climb on Mommy. She got a booboo.” Erik explained. 

“Booboo?” 

“Yeah, Tony. A bad booboo.” Christy repeated, smiling at her two boys.

“Tony, I bet Mommy would like a kiss. Can you kiss her here?” Erik pointed to her forehead. Tony grinned and crawled up the bed until he could reach Christy’s forehead. With a loud smack Tony’s face met Christy’s. The crying began.

"Meg will you take him for a minute?"

"Of course." She said while smiling at her best friend and her business partner. 

Christy's forehead was met by another kiss, at least this time it didn't involve teeth. "Does he know?"

"No, but he's too young to ask. Raoul was good but he isn’t what you would call a natural parent. Sure he wondered if Tony was his, so when I told him the father wasn't in the picture he did as well as anyone could expect. I'm surprised he even stuck around."

"Christine, I will never leave you." 

"I know.” she squeezed his hand tight. 

“Visiting hours are almost up.” chimed a nurse.

“Must he leave?”

“He’s not family. I’m sorry but that’s the rule.”

“Ten more minutes.” 

“Sure.” she dismissed and continued on her rounds. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow. I should let you talk to Meg before they kick us all out.” He said as he began to stand up.

“Wait.” She reached for hand. “Closer, I beg you.” 

He sat back on the bed. 

“Closer still.”

Erik carefully maneuvered to lay along side Christy, trying his best to let her stay comfortable. She turned slightly, resting her hand above the mask. Instead of turning away Erik helped Christy remove the mask. Letting her see his new reality and what would hopefully now be her and Gaston’s. 

Letting her hand explore before declaring, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Neither do I, but I promise I’ll be back tomorrow, everyday until you’re released, and everyday after that.”

“I want that too.” She tried to move closer, ignoring the pain, but it was too much. 

“Christy, you broke your ribs just a few hours ago. It will take awhile before you’ll be up and running again.”

“The doctors think a few months until I can start training again.”

“You don’t need to rush into training. This is a significant injury. I’m sorry. I don’t know what Caroline was thinking. You may be the same weight class but that was rage. I kicked her out of my gym.” He apologized.

“Well there’s always Tokyo.” Christine joked sending Erik into hysteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading my first attempt at fan fiction. I had a lot of fun writing it and so many other ideas came to me I can't wait for the semester to be more so I'll have more time to write.


End file.
